Copernicus
Copernicus he/him, known exclusively by everyone (including himself) as Cap, is a 2019-introduced original character, scrapbooking nerd, and financially stable young adult. He is destined to be the next Devil from the stories The Snow Queen and Jack O'Lantern. Character Personality ?? Appearance Even though Cap is long past his graduation from Ever After High, he can still easily pass off as a student. (He takes advantage of this by having someone forge a student card for him shh.) Cap is baby-faced, wide-eyed (literally) and bushy-tailed (not literally). His cheery demeanor lops off a few extra years, so he looks as young as the day he died! Right. Cap is technically not living, and no amount of pep in his step will fix how that affects his looks. His skin is a medium brown, usually sickly-looking. He makes sure to get a good nine hours of sleep everyday, and yet eye bags form under them anyways.That's bad for business, so he has an intensive skincare and makeup routine to combat that! Besides that, Cap has a slightly tall nose and thin, expressive eyebrows. He has huge doe eyes, colored a lovely leafy green, and prominent bottom eyelashes. Instead of being cute, his eyes add a touch of uneasiness to his appearance. For one, Cap never seems to blink. He may do so in order to appear more friendly to his clients, but it's obvious that he's forcing himself to consciously do it. His irises are strange too, always blurry, while his pupils seem to shift in and out of existence. This is due to the fact that Cap's irises and pupils are actually just five-petal flower shapes, rotating at a high enough speed. The speed of rotation can change, most notably, it slows to a standstill when he's shocked. If you took a picture of him, you'll be able to see the flower shape clearly. His build is very gangly, and he stands at about 5'10". He has freckles, but they're quite hard to see, and mostly found on his arms and legs. He actually wears white hearing aids in both ears, but they're usually unseen due to his hair blocking the way. Cap's hair is a warm brown, and very fluffy. He has it cut short, and his bangs fall to the side naturally. There's huge puffs (for the lack of a better descriptor) of hair that curl underneath his ears and frame his face, but we'll get to that later. And, the most prominent part of his appearance, he has long twin tendrils that grow from somewhere under his ear. Here's an interesting fact: this hair is prehensile. They're basically hair tentacles that he uses as extra limbs, balance support, gesture conveyers, etc. They're usually float and pulse in the air, looking as if they were alive, or being blown about by an invisible breeze. Interests Money this is kinda sad in retrospect hm Paper Crafts it goes macabre. scrapbooking, origami, pop-ups, calligraphy, paper sculptures, Abilities Cap, like all dealmaking demons, is able to grant "wishes," with the use of a magically binding contract that usually results in the client promising him their soul. He's a very popular one to come to, as part of his charm is that his contracts' binding properties do not work unless the exchange of services is equal. When he was taken into the company, he was granted these powers while a court scribe recorded everything. He keeps copies of the recording as proof for his clients So, a lot of people search him out, even traveling from other countries, because they know they'll be guaranteed their money's worth. Or soul's worth. In addition, Cap is able to bind contracts between people, without involving himself. These jobs are always financially compensated. And because of that, Cap is legally able to officiate marriages. Call 555 C-A-P if you're interested! Fairytale - The Snow Queen and Jack O'Lantern How The Story Goes https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Snow_Queen https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stingy_Jack How Does Cap Fit Into it? hungarian, died in winter, Parallels *He died in winter because. Snow? * Viewpoint on Destiny Well... he's going to follow it? He doesn't really know too much about the conflict going on at Ever After High, considering he graduated already. The story that's being fed to the public doesn't explain the situation clearly, and Cap is fine with his destiny so he doesn't really pay it much mind. Name This is going to be a short section, huh. Nicolaus Copernicus was the guy who formulated a heliocentric (Sun-centered) model as opposed to the geocentric (Earth-centered) model that was the norm at the time. Well, he's the most famous one. Jobs By day, university student pursuing a teaching degree, maybe also an intern at some place By night, a demon boi Trivia *Back when Cap was just a little doodle I did constantly, I named him Cap as short for Capricorn, or Captain, or both. That's not his actual name anymore, but he's a Capricorn as a nod to that. **His birthday is January 20, aka World Snow Day 2019, but shh don't tell him. *Cap had bilateral vestibular hypofunction, an ear disease that affects balance and hearing, when he was alive. After he became a demon, he was able to acquire hearing aids. It's still unknown how he got his prehensile hair but it's suspected by his coworkers that they aren't naturally his. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Hungarian Category:Alumni Category:The Snow Queen Category:Donut's Stuff Category:Donut Hunters Category:Work in progress